Do it for them
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Amina wants to protect Papyrus-well everyone so so goes to Undyne for help. Even with their diffrences Undyne helps her and Amina learns to fight again. But the bells have rung and a life is taken, "Papyrus, can't be gone!"


(By the way, I hate Steven Universe. I do like the songs though.)

It had been years since the event of Amina's 'sister' and 'brother' Chara and Asriel. Amina has been down about it of course but for the longest of times, she even stopped visiting Asgore. After a while a human child named Frisk had fallen down the hole in . Word had gotten around via Muffet's spider mail, that she was killing everything in her path to get to The Barrier. In fear of losing everyone she cared and loved, Amina asked Undyne- begrudgingly I might add- to help her train to fight. Luckily, she accepted. Amina looked around at the big empty rocky area, Undyne used this place to fight "Are you ready to start, Amina?" Undyne asked standing next to her. The wolf woman gulped in slight fear, Undyne was the greatest fighter she knew she would surely lose here but she shook her head and smirked remembering her goal "More than ever." She said expecting a spear to the face but felt a calm hand on her shoulder as Undyne bent to her level taking her right hand as she held a hot pink sword showing her the movement to some odd hologram of herself "You do it for them, and you would do it again." Amina smiled looking over to the fish woman "You do it for her, that is to say.. you do it for them." she grinned.

Amina stood in the middle of the field as Undyne kept watch of her "Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward, balance is the key!" Following her words and doing what she said. Undyne soon handing her a bottle of water to which she happily drank. "Right foot, left foot. Now go even faster! And as you're moving backwards, keep your eyes on me!" Amina whimpered lightly and nodded staring into her yellow eye- Soon they went back to the Undyne hologram. Amina stood in front of it with a look of determination "Keep my stance wide." "Good!" Undyne cut in "Keep my body lowered." "Right". The hologram began to move charging toward her spear in hand "As I'm moving forward..." It was to fast and she stumbled back Undyne giving a growl "Concentrate! Don't you want them to live?!" Those words set her right back on her feet and as she took on the hologram once more "Right foot, left foot." Seeing how well she was doing now, Undyne gave some advice "Yes! But put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are, you've got to give." Amina barked out angrily and struck the hologram with her weapon of choice looking back to the past, she was in between Chara and (I'm sorry who was she fighting again? I don't remember much because of my short term memory loss.) Amina took the hit aimed for Chara "On the everything is chaos and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a spear. You just think about the life you'll have, together after the fight!" Amina nodded as Undyne fought the hologram Undyne "Then you do it for her, that's how you know you can win!" she struck the the hologram in the chest as it disappeared "You do it for her, that is to say, you do it for them." Undyne chuckled nervously as she blushed leaving Amina confused.

At this for hours Amina cringed lightly in pain as he right hand became bursied "Deep down you know, you weren't built for fighting. But that doesn't mean, you're not prepared to try!" Undyne smiled softly along with her goofy grin as she banged up her hand "What they don't know: is your real advantage." Amina nodded keeping her tail steady and her ears perked for hearing "When you live for someone, you're prepared to die!" Amina's hot pink -eyes- widened in fear but she nodded pursing her lips "Deep down I know, that I'm just a skeleton." "True." Undyne nodded as they sung together "But I/you know that I/you can draw my/your sword and fight!" The wolf woman charged toward another hologram Undyne clashing swords with it "With my short existence," "Good" "I can make a difference." "Yes, excellent!" Undyne congratulated Amina when she were using all her moves against the hologram correctly "I can be there for him, I can be his knight!" A surge of DETERMINATION filled her body as Amina struck the Undyne hologram one last time causing a flare of hot pink energy to fly out of her cutting the hologram in half and 'killing' it but noticing what she just said Amina blushed darkly looking to Undyne's stupid grin. "I can do it for him!" They raised their weapons high "I'll do it for them!" "Okay, now do that again!" "Yes, ma'am." Undyne stood tall over the wolf woman as she panted softly "You'd do it for him, so now you say..." Amina grinned widely bending on one knee as she stared up at the fish woman "I'll do it for them."

-

Amina ran to her best friend(s) home dodging past other Snowdin folk and waving to Grillby and the other bar attendees soon coming up to the skeleton brother's house and knocking on the wood door "Papyrus-Nii! Come out I want to show you some awesome skills Undyne taught me!" Though when she didn't get an answer she looked for Sans. The wolf woman found him walking by his hot dog stand, she noticed Papyrus's scarf around his neck "Sans!" she grinned softly as he looked over to her the grin still in tow but his eyes were dim "I was looking for you everywhere, come on let's go find Papy so I can so you what Undyne taught me!" Sans gave a quick glance to the ground unsure if he should tell her "L-listen..Mina, I know you cared deeply for Papyrus, like I do as well. But..but he's not..around anymore." it bothered him to say that and as he watched as her grin fell he backed up a bit "W-what are you saying?" reaching out for her she whimpered "Sans! You're joking, it leads to a stupid pun? Come on let's go get him, he should be with Alphys." Tucking his hands in their pockets Sans looked elsewhere sadly, "No, Papyrus can't be gone!" her eyes widened as she backed away and began running towards Alphys's lab "Stop lying to me, he's with Alphys!" "Amina stop, come back here!" Even though she knew she wouldn't accept it, tears forming on her eyes as Sans chased after her 'I was gonna do it for you…'


End file.
